


Up Against the Wall

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander just couldn't wait. Luckily, neither could Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against the Wall

They stumbled through the front door, hands and mouths too occupied with each other to pay attention to where they were going. Spike hit the wall with a thud, but the groan that tore its way out of his throat had nothing to do with the wall and everything to do with the hand that had just delved into his jeans to wrap around his cock. "Christ!" he gasped, hips bucking as he automatically thrust into the tight fist. "Gonna kill me with that, you will."  
  
Xander laughed, low and dirty, one thumb sliding over the wet tip. "Can't have that, can we, Blondie?" Before Spike could say anything, the young human leaned in and kissed him, tongue sliding into his mouth to mimic the rhythm his hand was setting up in his jeans. Buttons came undone and then Xander dropped down to his knees, one hand already fumbling with his own zipper as he leaned forward and closed his mouth around Spike's cock.   
  
"Fuck!" Spike hissed, banging his head back against the wall. He'd never had his cock willingly sucked by a human before the boy came along, but now that he had, he knew he was ruined. Say what you would about Angelus' skill (and there was quite a bit to say about it), it just couldn't compare with the volcanic heat of a living mouth. And when that mouth was attached to Xander Harris, who was no slouch himself in the cocksucking department, it was the perfect recipe for addiction.  
  
Spike doubted that there was a rehab for this, but then who would want to go, anyway? Certainly not him. Not if it meant losing that lovely hot mouth. He moaned when his jeans were yanked further down and the dark head below him slid even further down, then began bobbing rapidly. Christ, the boy was hungry for it tonight! He could feel his cock teasing at the back of his throat, feel the slight flutter as Xander began to swallow, and then he was all the way in, moans vibrating all the way up his dick until they spilled out of his mouth. "Fuck, pet... better slow down or you're gonna get more'n you bargained for," he warned.   
  
Xander pulled off and looked up at him with a feral smile that told him that had probably been the wrong thing to say. In an instant, Xander's mouth was wrapped around his cock again, working him even faster than before. Spike found himself grateful for the sturdy presence of the wall behind him, holding him up when he was pretty sure his knees would've buckled otherwise. As it was, it was a close thing when a finger slid up inside him, finding his prostate like it was magnetically drawn to it. Xander hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, and that was it. With the next thrust against his prostate, Spike buried his hands in the dark hair, grunting and swearing as he came. He did his best to keep from fucking the boy's mouth, but it wasn't easy, especially when he was moaning around him as he drank him down like he was a special kind of sweet.  
  
"Oh, God!" Xander panted, tearing his mouth away and looking up, his eyes huge and dark, shining with need. "Spike, I can't wait. I've gotta -"  
  
He yanked him up, knocking his hand away so he could feel the hard, hot slide of the boy's cock against his stomach. "Come on, pet," he muttered, mouth dropping to his throat to suck and nip the way he knew he liked. "Wanna feel you come all over me, yeah? Get me good an' dirty - gonna get you in the shower afterwards an' suck you dry, make you scream for me..."  
  
Xander's guttural cry drowned the last words out, and Spike smiled, scoring his teeth lightly over his throat as he felt his hips jerk. His come was scalding hot and silky against his skin, almost as hot as the sleek inner walls of his body, which Spike fully intended to bury himself in before the night was through. "Yeah, that's it," he purred, stroking one hand down his back to squeeze his ass. "God, love feelin' you come."  
  
"I'm sorry." Xander's voice was muffled against his hair, and he almost missed the soft apology.  
  
"What the bloody hell for?"  
  
"I know you wanted to fuck up against the wall." He gave him an embarrassed shrug. "I just... you were so fucking hot, Spike, and I couldn't wait."  
  
Spike chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss. "Bloody idiot. What d'you think we just did, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but not -"  
  
A nip to his bottom lip made him trail off with a moan. "Trust me, not complainin' here." Spike gave him another light push, then did his best to stand without assistance from the wall. "Besides... we've got a whole apartment full of walls, don't we?"


End file.
